Nightly Desire
by Apocalyptic-Wasp
Summary: Bella is Alice's mate and now that Alice is no longer alone, her nights have become rather boring. How does she overcome that boredom? Why, by sneaking into Bella's bedroom to watch her 'sleep' of course! Control can last only so long though . . .


**Nightly Desire – ONESHOT  
Alice/Bella  
Rated M**

**A/N - Hey guys, so I finally got around to writing and finishing something, and this is it. It's a ONESHOT and won't be continued, but please leave me your thoughts. All errors are my own, so please forgive me. Thanks! =D  
**

**Summary - Bella is Alice's mate and now that Alice is no longer alone, her nights have become rather . . . boring. How does she overcome that boredom? Why, by sneaking into Bella's bedroom to watch her 'sleep' of course! Control can last only so long though . . .  
**

**Disclaimer – This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Twilight Series, which belong solely to the AMAZING Stephanie Meyer. I do NOT claim ownership of the characters or the world of Twilight. That is all SM's, and SM's alone. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not a part of the official storyline. All other publicly recognizable settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I do NOT profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. **

* * *

Alice knew that what she was doing, where she was lurking, and how it was making her feel was wrong. Sure, lurking in the dark was a normal thing for a vampire to do, but to lurk around in the particular place that she was? No, it was something that even unsettled her.

She wasn't sure how she would have handled someone in her family finding out where she ran off to at night. She'd probably try to tell them that she couldn't _not _spend her nights doing what she did, that it was impossible for her to leave once she was there, that it _physically_ killed her to stay away in the first place. But still, she doubted even then that they'd ever understand.

What they would understand was that she needed to keep busy during the long hours of the night and out of the suffocating clutches of boredom. But to understand her need to lurk in the shadows of a human's bedroom? No, she doubted they would understand, especially when she barely understood it all herself.

Before she'd met Bella Swan, before she'd fallen so deep into her beautiful, brown eyes and her sweet smile, Alice's nights were spent composing music on Edward's piano, reading from Carlisle's library and even, god help her, doing the laundry. It was fine. She'd enjoyed her nights as much as any unmated vampire could because she hadn't known what it was that she was missing out on.

But then she had to go and fall in love with a human girl, and mate with her for life. And now those things that she had done to occupy her lonely nights just weren't good enough anymore.

She craved her mate's presence like she craved blood after weeks without it. It was like an incessant, annoying itch, a horrible anxiousness that just wouldn't go away until Bella was within her reach.

If someone had told her just six months ago that desperation and love would turn her into the freaky, stalkerish creature she'd become, she would have given them the number to the nearest nut house and suggested they commit themselves. But watching her mate sleep, watching her toss, turn and dream, made Alice's frozen heart melt every time with just how much love she held for the beautiful human.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop. It was addictive. Even now as she watched her mate sleep soundly from where she was perched on a branch outside her window, she knew she should turn around and go back home. She could pick Bella up for school in the morning, kiss her and hug her, and not feel guilty.

The fact that she was abusing her girlfriend's trust tormented her. She hated herself for it . . . and she hated herself even more for not being able to stop doing it.

Sliding her mate's bedroom window open like it was nothing, Alice slipped into the warmth of the indoors, her body feeling sluggish with shame and guilt despite landing on graceful feet. She closed the window behind her to stop the draft from waking Bella, feeling pathetic as she did so. Why couldn't she bring herself to just _ask _if she could spend the night with Bella rather than sneak in behind her back? It was ridiculous to think that a vampire, who by the way was over eighty years of age, was too shy to ask something so freaking simple.

"I must enjoy torturing myself." She muttered into the darkness, her voice barely above a whisper as she answered her own question.

It was true too. She came night after night, sat in the chair by Bella's desk and just . . . watched her. She sat there basking in her presence, her love, her scent and the steady beat of her heart, and her poor girlfriend was none the wiser to any of it.

There was no denying that Alice found a sort of peace from doing those things, from being a part of those things, but there was also a sick pleasure to her obsession and to her love that made her nightly visits even more difficult to stop.

Swallowing thickly as though her throat had suddenly closed off, Alice let her darkened gaze settle on the brunette who was beginning to toss and turn languidly in her double bed. The vampire could see those delectable legs of Bella's rubbing beneath the comforter and on top of the silky sheets, and she waited in barely concealed anticipation for what she knew was about to come, for yet another thing she craved from her mate.

Despite the guilt and the shame, a devilish grin curled her lips and her chest rumbled so possessively that the first time it'd happened, some months back, she'd nearly growled out in shock.

And then it happened; what she'd been waiting for . . .

Bella's eyelids fluttered in her dream-like state and her hand, that deliciously pale and warm hand that Alice loved to hold so much, shifted so that it was resting over her breast. She rubbed slowly . . . softly, and venom pooled in Alice's mouth.

She knew it wrong. She knew she shouldn't have enjoyed watching her mate in this state without her knowledge. But how could she sit at home, lonely and anxious to be closer to her mate, when Bella was doing something so sinfully delicious? It didn't matter how wrong it was. Alice needed it.

All it took was for a quiet moan to slip from the sleeping brunette's lips and Alice was moving away from where she still stood by the windowsill, her hands trembling as she forced herself not to get too close.

Alice could only stare, hands still trembling and eyes longing, as she watched Bella's hand shift under the comforter and settle in what Alice knew were her sleep shorts. She'd heard the stretching of the elastic clearly.

Bella's back arched a little against the silken sheets at the touch, and a quiet groan left her parted lips, a groan which made that all familiar heat pool in Alice's expensive and, what would soon be, another ruined pair of panties.

Bella was dreaming and fuck it if it didn't make Alice's clit throb. _Painfully._ She knew what those dreams of Bella's were about. Her, her and a little bit more of her, and she fucking loved that.

As her name passed Bella's lips in a dreamy sigh, it did nothing to quell the hunger Alice had for the human's warm, flushed body. If the vampire thought she could make love to Bella without seriously injuring her or possibly even killing her, she was sure her restraint would have crumbled months ago. But as it was, the chance that her making love to Bella would possibly kill her was the only thing that was stopping her from climbing boldly into bed beside her.

It wasn't long before Alice was drowning, and quite happily at that, in the mouth-watering, spine tingling scent that drove the vampire to the brink of sweet insanity almost nightly. The aroma was _so_ sweet, _so_ desperate as it assaulted Alice's nostrils that it set her body alight with desire and need, two things the vampire was far too familiar with, and unhappily so since she could do nothing about it.

She wanted to bury her face between her girlfriend's thighs and taste her arousal slick on her tongue. She had no doubt that it would taste as heavenly as her call promised.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Alice growled low in her throat, tormented, and her hands twitched to join her mate's ones beneath her clothes. She refrained though. She _always_ refrained.

Minutes passed by at an agonising crawl of a pace. Bella's arousal grew stronger and thicker, and Alice grew more crazed and unstable.

Running her tongue over her lips, eyes unblinking as she watched her mate whining and breathless in unconscious pleasure, Alice knew she needed to leave before things got too out of hand and her control left her. But then a breathless plea, a desperate call, reached the vampire's sensitive ears and suddenly, Alice knew no control.

"Awe hell . . ." Alice whimpered, quite sure her hunger for the brunette's body was going to consume her.

Blood be damned.

Control be damned.

Self preservation be _fucking_ damned.

Slowly she stood from the crouch she didn't even realise she'd fallen into. Her steps were light and cautious, her breathing calm and controlled in a way that the rest of her body was not. She stopped when she reached the bottom of her mate's bed and just stared at her, unblinking.

It was creepy and it was wrong, but at the same time Alice couldn't fathom how right, how _normal _it felt. Her left eye twitched as another wave of Bella's delicious essence hit her. It was so right, so wrong and so creepy, and Alice felt her panties flood that little bit more from the excitement, the naughtiness_, _the _thrill _of it all.

If she were human and a creature capable of life after death, she knew she'd have been going to hell.

With the feline grace Alice was known for, she crawled on all fours up the soft bed, ensuring she did not jostle her beautiful human and wake her. She hovered over the area she craved most in that moment, something which she doubted she would ever grow tired of _if_ she ever got the chance to taste it, and with her eyes closed she breathed in the scent of her mate, a silent moan parting her lips.

Oh so sinful, but oh so heavenly . . .

"Oh Bella," Alice whispered out shakily, moving her dark eyes up the brunette's heaving chest to her flushed face. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She wasn't expecting an answer of course, but it didn't stop her from saying it. Her eyes flickered back to where her attention had been before she'd spoken, and there was a subtle shift of the hand Bella still had resting between her legs.

Alice was debating what to do (mentally, of course) and was so lost in her thoughts, so consumed by her mate's thick scent, that she never noticed Bella's hand stop moving under the comforter, or see those brown eyes slowly flutter open. She did, however, feel those eyes on her a few seconds later.

"Alice . . .?" It came out as more of a moan than anything else, and Alice's inner monster purred in delight that her mate was no longer asleep.

". . . Hmm?" Dark irises moved up past Bella's heaving bosom to her face, which was damp with tantalising sweat.

Those dark eyes watched curiously as Bella reached over to switch her lamp on and leered as the human looked down into them a moment after she'd gotten over the initial sting of the intrusive light burning her eyes.

Memories of her dream came back quickly Alice could tell, and Bella flushed deeper in embarrassment, her eyes shifting around her room nervously, looking everywhere except at Alice. The vampire's position over her waist wasn't lost on Bella as she avoided eye contact either, and neither was the fact that her hand, slick and warm as it was, was settled somewhere very inappropriate. Slowly, subtly almost, she removed it while hoping her vampire would not catch the movement. But catch it, Alice most certainly did.

"What are you . . ." Bella took a deep breath, her voice raspy and heavy with sleep. "What are you doing here, Alice?"

Alice thought it was rather obvious as she lowered her forehead to rest on Bella's stomach, directly below her navel but above her crotch, breathing in and out steadily. A purr rattled up her throat as she thought about the mere centimetres that separated her and her lover's drenched pussy. She could practically taste it already with the way it tickled her senses and settled on her tongue.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella Swan." Alice licked her lips again and her hands crept toward Bella's body, undeterred by the comforter that covered her. "Please . . . just let me taste you." Lifting her head, Alice took in the way her mate's throat, slick with sweat, gleamed in the dim light, and pressed her lips together tightly as she tried to hold herself back. She wanted to taste every single part of her, but she _would_ settle for the safest option, and that option was the one that didn't include her blood. "I swear baby, I'll make you feel so good." Alice pressed on quietly, pleadingly, "I'll make you _sing._"

"Y-you can't be serious, Alice. You told me . . ." Bella trailed off as the vampire sat back on her knees and gently pried the comforter from her body. Alice knew what she'd told her; it wasn't safe for a vampire and a human to be intimately involved. But now she didn't care. Alice had faith that she wouldn't hurt her. She _knew_ she wouldn't.

Each breath came deeper and heavier, and a tremble ran through Bella's fragile body as Alice's cool hands went to both of her thighs, stroking and massaging so gently it made Bella want to cry. If her intention wasn't clear enough before, it definitely was the moment Alice's eyes shot to Bella's crotch and she licked her lips.

"Oh my_ god,_" Bella's breath hitched and a shaking hand covered her mouth as she stared down at the hungry vampire on her knees before her, unmoving and unblinking. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"So very serious, my love." Alice purred in response, eyes flickering up to Bella's for only a second before falling back down to the source of the delicious scent that was suffocating the vampire in the most amazing way. "You've taunted me every night for months and I just . . . I can't hold back any more. I won't hurt you, Bella. God please, you're just so . . ." A shudder ran through the vampire as she rubbed her thighs together just a _tiny _bit, trying to get some relief, little though it may've been, from her frustrations.

"I'm just so what?" Bella wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, but every inch of her body burned to. She was a little surprised that she'd managed not to moan out loud when Alice proceeded to tell her, none too subtly, that she was _edible_. Bella thought she'd heard wrong actually. "What did you just say?" She asked again, slightly taken off guard.

With a soft chuckle, Alice fingered the elastic of her mate's sleep shorts, murmuring, "I said you're just so . . . _edible._"

"Yeah, I thought that's what you said." Falling back into her pillows with a shaky exhale of breath, Bella thought for a second that she'd pass out. It all seemed so surreal and she wasn't sure she could handle it. "I'm not sure I can handle this, Alice." She murmured, voicing her thoughts.

Alice crawled up Bella's body until they were facing one another, their noses brushing and their lips a breath apart. "Hush, baby," She whispered around her lips a second before licking her own and brushing them across Bella's. "Just trust me, alright? I'll make you feel so good."

"You know I trust you, Alice." Bella ran her hands slowly down the side of the vampire's face, brown eyes imploring. "I just . . ." Her gaze flickered to the side briefly, "I'm a little nervous, okay? You told me you'd never be able to make love to me while I was human. I usually need time to prepare myself for things this important and you haven't given me that. You've kinda just sprung it on me and-"

Cutting her off with another soft kiss, Alice's lips then curved into an award winning smile. "You're babbling."

"I know." She whispered, "The thought of you touching me . . . it makes me nervous."

"In a good way though, right?" The vampire cocked a brow, that sweet smile still on her lips as she let one of her hands wander down her mate's side and slip under her shirt. Bella jumped at the coolness of her touch and Alice giggled. "Sorry." She removed her hand and ducked her head into the base of the brunette's neck. The smile slowly slipped from her lips and desire pooled deep in her stomach as she sucked softly on the sensitive skin she found there. "Let me taste you, Bella. Let me _really _taste you." She breathed . . . practically begged, "Please, baby."

It didn't take long for Bella to make up her mind. Her warm mouth eagerly found Alice's and soon enough she was, quite boldly in the vampire's opinion, running her wet tongue across Alice's lips. _That _was something she could not let happen. She told her mate as much when she'd managed to pull back from her mouth, and received a scowl in return.

"If you nick your tongue on my teeth and start bleeding, then I really won't be able to control myself." Cupping her face, Alice skimmed the tips of her fingers across Bella's lower lip, smirking as she leant in for another kiss. "I know I said I wanted to taste you but I was hoping to taste something a little further south, _if_ you know what I mean."

As Bella's fingers pushed into the vampire's silky smooth hair, Alice purred and closed her eyes, letting her human mate press their lips together again and kiss slowly. One of the vampire's hands brushed down to her girlfriend's waist and within seconds Bella's sleep shorts were crumpled on the floor and Alice's chilled, jean-clad thigh was grinding into her crotch as they kissed.

When Alice pulled her lips away it was sudden and unexpected, her eyes so dark that it made the hairs on the back of Bella's neck stand on end. The look Alice was giving her was dangerous and it excited her.

"Forgive my impatience." Alice said, but before Bella could ask her what she was talking about, Alice had all but abandoned her lips and was sitting back on her knees between Bella's legs, her cool fingers coiled in the brunette's cotton knickers. "May I?" Alice asked instead of simply tearing them off, eyes twinkling and tongue wetting her lips.

With her bosom heaving and her face flushed, Bella lifted her pelvis off the bed so her girlfriend could remove the fabric that stood between them, shivering as it tickled her flesh on its journey down her legs. For a long while neither of them moved. Bella was silently having an internal panic attack and Alice was, naturally, distracted with the sight before her.

The anticipation was killing them both, but Alice would be damned if she was going to rush this now that she was here. She wanted them to remember tonight. She wanted to savour every second of it so that every time Bella heard the word edible she'd blush and stutter and ruin her knickers just at the memory of Alice's mouth doing unspeakable things to her.

Oh yes, she wasn't about to rush this. No way in fucking hell.

"Did you know, Bella . . ." Alice purred, eyes meeting her mate's, "That I sneak into your room _every _night to watch you sleep?" Running her nose up the inside of her quivering thigh, Alice released a shaky breath. "And every night . . . you have the most _interesting_ dreams." Alice didn't wait for her girlfriend to muster up a response and slowly, torturously she let her lips brush Bella's sex. Bella swore under her breath, jumping a little. "You touch yourself here . . ."

Bella ran her fingers through her vampire's hair, murmuring breathlessly, "You're a pervy old vampire, you know that?"

Alice didn't think she sounded too bothered by it either. With what she would consider remarkable control, Alice then wound her arm around Bella's leg and up under her sleep shirt. Her cool hand found her mate's bare breast and both of them groaned. No bra. Alice liked that.

"You touch yourself here, too." She flicked her nipple rather harshly and Bella yelped, though more in surprise and pleasure than in pain. Alice then lowered her head and inhaled her mate's essence deeply. "I get rather jealous." She growled out, letting her eyes drift upward to her mate's face again. "I should be the one who gets to touch you. You're _mine _and I should be able to take of all of your needs."

"Then take care of them." Bella said softly. She caressed Alice's head with such tenderness and eyes full of love that the vampire was taken off guard. She shouldn't have been, but she was. "You asked me to trust you, right? Well I do and I am, in everything." Seeing the doubtful look on Alice's face, Bella smiled and tugged playfully on her girlfriend's hair. "I trust you with my life, baby." She whispered.

Alice lowered her head but instead of going where Bella thought she would have, she went for her thighs. She took her time to cherish the soft flesh there, sucking, nibbling and licking her way closer to where she _really _wanted her mouth to be, careful not to draw blood. Her ears were super sensitive to the appreciative sounds her girlfriend made with each swipe of her tongue, gentle pinch of her teeth and suck of her lips, until finally she was where they both wanted her to be, her tongue connecting with Bella's clit.

"_Oh my god_," She whimpered, spreading her legs wider and bucking her hips up closer as Alice pulled back to grin. Bella glared down at her. "Don't you dare stop, Alice, I swear, I'll never talk to you aga- _oh_ _shit." _Alice dropped her head and ran her tongue up the length of her mate's heated sex, and Bella's head fell back into the pillows so fast Alice worried for a moment that she'd passed out. Her worrying was proved unnecessary though as Bella's hold on her head tightened, hoping to prevent Alice from moving away.

If the vampire hadn't otherwise been engaged, she would have scoffed at the very _idea _of Bella thinking she was going to pull away. Please. If it were at all possible, Alice would have chosen to never resurface again now that she'd had her first taste of her mate's sex. And for all that Alice had promised herself to take this moment slow, in the end it became apparent that it wasn't her promise to make.

It didn't take long for Bella to come apart under Alice's eager tongue, eyes shut tight and back arched up off the mattress as she gave in to the pleasure coursing through her, and the vampire wasn't at all bothered by it. She felt rather proud of herself actually.

With beads of sweat glistening on Bella's forehead and trailing down the valley of her breasts, and her chest, neck and face flushed with pleasure . . . Alice knew right then and there that she'd never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life. Nothing would ever be able to compare to Bella and to this moment.

Moving off her knees and onto her stomach, Alice then turned to lay her head on Bella's warm thigh and closed her eyes. She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think I might make it a habit to wake you every night I sneak in here." Alice murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the place just beneath where her lips were resting. She giggled. "It definitely worked out in my favour, that's for sure."

Chuckling, still a little breathlessly too, Bella ran her fingers through the vampire's silky tendrils of short hair and whispered, "Mine too."

"Mine more," Alice argued half-heartedly, "So don't you dare let me hear you say otherwise."

The brunette scoffed in what Alice assumed was a cross between amusement and disagreement, and even though it was laced with her exhaustion, Alice found the sound as adorable as ever. She told Bella as much and it made the brunette laugh.

"Whatever." Bella whispered in response, "Now come up here and cuddle me to sleep."

"Oh, if you insist." With a dramatic sigh and a smile on her lips, Alice made her way up the mattress.

She wasn't likely to say no to that.

* * *

"_Sleep alright, kiddo? I thought I heard some funny noises coming from your room last night is all, and . . ."_

Alice refrained from giggling as she bounded up the steps to her girlfriend's front door, settling on grinning instead as she knocked loudly enough to interrupt Charlie from, unknowingly, embarrassing his daughter any further. She'd seen the outcome of _not _interrupting their conversation and poor old Charlie, as nice a man as he was, just wasn't ready to hear the truth about those noises from earlier that morning.

Alice let herself in as she did every morning, grinning innocently as she skipped into the kitchen to greet Charlie and her own slightly flustered girlfriend.

"Ah, good morning, Alice. Nice day out there, isn't it?" Charlie said at soon as she sat down beside Bella at the table, completely forgetting about his previous conversation as Alice had known he would. She thought the fact that he liked her so much was sweet, but Bella didn't hold back from telling her that his little crush on her weirded the fuck out of her. "The sun might even come out today if we're lucky."

"If we're lucky." Alice said, even though she knew the sun would be making no appearance and it would actually start to rain later in the day. Smiling at Charlie and nodding to the open paper before him, Alice asked, "Anything interesting going on in little old Forks?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Charlie chuckled, swallowing back the last of his cooled coffee before getting to his feet. "Well," He said while adjusting the belt around his waist and folding the paper in half, "I better be off. Don't you girls be late for school, alright?"

"We won't, Charlie, don't worry." Alice smiled, even tilting her head to the side a little in exaggerated innocence. She batted her lashes teasingly. "Would I do that? _Me?_" At this point she pouted. "Charlie, I'm hurt."

Bella, who had been quietly finishing her bowl of oatmeal while they spoke, shoulder bumped her girlfriend. "Stop teasing him." She murmured with an awkward laugh as she noticed her father's cheeks go rosy. "He's old; his heart won't be able to take it."

Alice wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Bella looked right then. She supposed if their positions had been reversed she would have been uncomfortable having her forty year old father blushing because of some light teasing too. But their positions weren't reversed, so Alice found it rather amusing.

"Hey now, I may be old but I'm not _that _old." Charlie said grinning; subconsciously tweaking his moustache as he eyed his daughter through playfully narrowed eyes. "I'd think up a way to prove just how not old I am, but I'd be late for work if I did that, so I'll let it slide this time. But really," He said more seriously, "I have to get going so I'll talk to girls later. You'll be here this afternoon I guess, Alice?"

"Where else? And for the record," She grinned, "I don't think you're old at all, Charlie."

Alice waited until he had his gun on his hip and his keys in the cruiser's ignition before she finally brought her gaze back to her girlfriend, grinning cheekily. Bella blushed, from remembering the night before probably, and got up to dump her dishes in the sink, avoiding catching Alice's eye.

"I can feel your eyes on me, you know."

"Yes, after last night I'm assuming you're rather good at that." Alice drew up behind the brunette with lightening speed and let her hands rest on her hips, giggling as Bella jumped just that tiny bit. The vampire thought Bella would have been used to it after almost a year, and it never failed to amuse her. "So, I have a question . . ." She started.

"Yeah? Well, we'll have to talk and walk." Turning in her arms, Bella kissed the vampire's lips quickly with a smile before shuffling out of her grasp and throwing her school bag over her shoulder. She scooped her keys into one hand and her cell phone into her other, shoving the latter in her pocket. When Alice didn't immediately speak up, she looked over her shoulder with a furrowed brow. "What?"

That cheeky grin Alice had been wearing all morning was still in place and she hadn't moved except to turn and lean back against the counter so that she was facing her girlfriend.

"Well, I was _hoping _that tonight we could work on quietening those funny noises that Charlie seems to have heard from your bedroom last night . . ."


End file.
